I am Yours
by randomlass
Summary: It was by chance that she was with one of his family's enemies against her free will, but that didn't stop her from running...to him. LeoOC
1. Blood Stained Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Blood Stained Tears:**

She shivered watching as her world was turned upside-down; her friends had betrayed her, turning her in after keeping her secret for so long.

How did they even know who her father was?

"Why did you run away?" he would ask her, but she would never answer.

She received beatings for that. Now she was afraid for who and what she was…looking herself in the mirror, she looked in her bruised eyes.

Her father was trying to break her, like so many countless others.

She was going to be sold into the slave market…to be more pacific, the sex slave market.

But her friends knew about it…were they threatened to be put on the market as well?

She narrowed her eyes as the door to her cell opened, showing a tall bulky man.

"So this is her," he breathed.

"Yes…like a promised, still a virgin, and has everything that you wanted," her father answered. She couldn't help but be hurt, her father selling her to some bastard so that they could fuck her until she was as good as dead.

"What is her name?" she turned to the man, he was huge, muscular, and had long blonde hair. The scars on his face made him look more intimidating.

"Hun, you don't recognize my daughter?" her father asked.

"Peterson, I always thought you would sell your little Bella on the slave market," Hun chuckled, "she's as beautiful as you described." His eyes looked her over with lust.

She fought the urge to slap him; she wasn't in the mood for another beating that day.

"So…when do you want her at your special headquarters?" her father smirked.

"Have her brought by soon…" Hun smirked down on her, "very, very soon."

It seemed like an eternity later…but she was pulled out of the room and brought to where she would be cleaned, and put into the slutiest clothes on the face of the planet.

She was afraid, and her father knew it.

-Two Hours later-

She sat in the limonene looking at the window; her long brunette hair pulled up in a pony tail, her hair was curled at the ends, her clothes also consisted of a black leather micro mini, that didn't show her underwear, and a sluty red V neck tank top. Her black leather boots shined, just as her blood red lips.

"Bella," she snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her captive, "I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal Hun?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"If you stay on my good side…"

"If," she laughed.

He scowled at her, making her immediately stop, "If you stay on your good side, then you won't have to sleep with me period."

"And if I do?" she asked.

"Then you're in for the time of your life," he smirked at her.

She couldn't help but gulp at that, most of the girls back at where she was, didn't make it out a virgin…and they were fully broken…but she…she wasn't.

"So what's it goin' be?" he asked.

"Hun, I can't make any promises," she whispered.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Because…broken or not," she whispered, "You can't hold me down." He didn't hear her, and she became frustrated at that.

He had no idea that she nearly gotten herself killed just to get out of that place…she wanted out…BUT NOT THIS WAY! Biting her lip, she looked out the window, watching as buildings went by.

Life was going to be hell until she found a way to escape the grasp of this bastard.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	2. Seeing You

Okay…I'm kinda combining this story with one of my other stories, A Message in Music…because the OC in this story is based of my soul sister minimonster45, and she wanted me to put Jessie in it, so in later chapters you'll see Jessie

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OC

* * *

**Seeing You:**

Her long hair hung over the edge on her bed as she sat there and thought. There had to be some way to make it out of there…but how? Glancing at the locked door, she scowled, Hun had lied to her…he said that she wasn't going to sleep with her period…what an ass.

He made her sleep with him…she had lost her innocence…and it hurt like hell. Standing up she walked to the locked door, fingering the lock, trying to figure how to escape like she promised herself that she would.

* * *

"Raph…why are we breaking into the Purple Dragon Headquarters again?" Leo sighed.

"Leo, we need to take down the bozos once and for all," he glanced over at Casey Jones.

"Casey, if you haven't realized…they out number us, an attack is just a bad idea," Leo glared at the two hotheads.

"Raph, Casey…Leo does have a point," Don said. Before Mikey could say anything, Raph covered his mouth and sent him a glare.

"Guys, somethin' tellin' me that somethin' is up," Raph stated, "Casey is just out here for back up."

"You didn't tell me that when you called me," Casey growled.

* * *

Taking a bobby pin, she carefully began to at least try to unlock the door. She leaned her head close to the lock, hoping and praying nobody would be walking by as she tried to unlock it.

She did a victory dance in her head when she heard the soft click. Standing up, she looked down at herself. A tank top, a jean skirt that reached her mid thigh, and some black flats; she nodded and carefully peaked out the door.

* * *

Finally breaching the building through the ventilation, and a little help from April back at the lair; the sound of footsteps echoed the hallways, just as Leo pried the air vent. He glanced over at Raphael, seeing that he was just rearing to go, he sent him a warning look before looking down at whoever was passing.

* * *

_Okay…I'm totally lost, totally and utterly lost,_ she thought to herself as she walked down hallways, hiding in the nook and crannies when she saw some of her 'Master's' goons walk by.

There was no way in heck that she would ever in her sixteen year old life call Hun master. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. For an ironic reason she felt like she was being watched…

The ironic reason for it is that it made her feel like she was going to make it out of there. She continued walking until she heard shouting.

Game over.

Hold on…

She was going towards it. With determination she walked to the corner, and peaked over the side.

She noticed some of the freaking goons had been knocked out cold. She couldn't help but sigh in relief…

That is until she felt like there was somebody behind her. She gasped and trembled when she felt someone grab her from behind.

She might have not fully been broken, but for the most part she was. That was what scared her, being raped by Hun caused her to become afraid, and weak.

She hated those feelings with all her being.

She didn't realize she was hyperventilating loudly until she felt a hand being placed over her mouth.

"I suggest you get a better job," a masculine voice whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Whoever it was removed their hand…and she felt like crying.

Because…she couldn't quit her job until the last breath leaves her body.

"I can't quit," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a slave."

* * *

"Well…that was fun," Raph whispered, "too bad those goons made too much noise."

"Raph…" Leo glared at him, only earning a cheeky smile. They tensed at the sound of somebody coming in their general direction.

They hid.

Leo's eyes widened, a young woman walking down the hallway. She stopped walking when she saw the punks that were knocked out by Raph…personally. He was confused by the sigh of relief.

Why would she be relieved?

He snuck up behind her, grabbing her, and covering her mouth with his hand. She was hyperventilating too loudly…she would most likely attract attention.

"I suggest you get a better job," he whispered. He couldn't help but smell her hair, the sent of lavenders reaching his senses; he removed his hand.

"I can't quit," she said it so quietly that somebody had to strain their hearing just to hear her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a slave."

He had heard of the sex slave market…but he always thought it was in other countries…not here. He always thought the government was looking in on it.

He guessed wrong. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she was a beautiful young woman who deserved to have a life, get a family, meet someone who would love and cherish her.

Not this, not being held as a sex slave for a bunch of Purple Dragons.

"When I release you…you promise not to scream?" he asked.

"Will you beat me?" she asked.

"No," he stated, "but you must promise not to scream."

He watched as she debated with her mind, "I promise."

* * *

"Umm…Master Hun…"

"What?" Hun glared at the trembling young man.

"We can't find her."

"Then go out and find her," he ordered, "I didn't pay good money for her if I knew she would be this difficult to handle…" He smirked; he enjoyed having her in bed with him.

"Ye-es sir."

* * *

She stared blankly at the…no, she wouldn't call him a thing…but…what would she call him. He was a giant turtle in a blue mask. She could tell he wasn't wearing a costume.

She had seen worse from where she came from. Some of the women were beaten so badly that she couldn't even recognize them…so bloody, covered with wounds that would scar them.

They were put to death for those reasons…and she couldn't take that.

But…this guy was a giant turtle…but the thing was…

She found him handsome.

She smiled, for the fist time since she was taken back by her father, and betrayed by her friends…she actually smiled.

And he smiled back.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Thanks to all that reviewed!


	3. Take Me with You

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with TMNT, all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Take Me with You:**

"Who are you?" she asked. Leo couldn't help but frown a bit…trust was the main issue.

"I'll tell you my name, as soon as I learn your name," he whispered, glancing to where Raph, Don, and Mikey were. He could see Mikey's face, pointing at her, and sending him a thumbs up.

"My name is Bella," she whispered, "but could you please call me Bell?"

"Why?" he asked.

She winced, "Because…I don't like that name anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I was…" she closed her mouth and looked away, "I've lost my innocence."

* * *

The man walked down the hallways, glancing around, his pistol in his shaking hand. He was new at this job.

"_Why does Hun want her so much?"_ he scowled, _"I wish I never agreed working undercover for the police…I'm doing this for Bella…I got to get my best friend out of here. I can't believe her so called 'Friends' betrayed her for money. I wish her dad never started that illegal business."_

He stopped hearing his friend's voice.

He knew that she was robbed of her innocence. He wanted to stop it from happening, but he was threatened his head.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Cold stern eyes were brought onto him, and the next thing he knew, he was flying backwards into the wall, his back making a sickening crack.

* * *

"_Leo's too lost in his own little world to notice the Purple Dragon punk standin' there with a gun,"_ Raph scowled at his brother, but his face softened looking at her, _"she sure as heck is actin' like she was raped."_

He turned to look at the guy…he smirked seeing that he was frozen in fear, _"Must be a Newbie."_

He didn't hesitate jumping from the shadows and threw the un-expecting Purple Dragon a punch in the gut.

He suddenly felt his body run cold hearing the sickening crack when the man made contact with the wall. Leo and Bell glanced over to where Raph punched the man.

Bell's heart stopped.

**-Flashback-**

"Best friends?" the boy asked with a smile.

"The best," Bell answered with a grin, "Marco…will you always be here for me…like you promised."

"…" he was hesitant.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm moving," he answered.

**-End Flashback-**

She hadn't seen, or heard from Marco in years, but she was so hurt seeing that he was a Purple Dragon.

"Raph…" she looked to the red masked turtle.

"I think you should be watchin' yer own back, Leo," he turned and sent their leader a serious look, "I don' want to be babysittin' ya all the time."

"_So his name is Leo,"_ Bell looked at him.

"Don, what are you doing?" he asked. She looked to see a purple masked turtle looking at Marco's back.

"Raph…this guy wasn't doing anything…he may have had a gun but he wasn't aiming," Don looked up and scowled at Raph.

"Why are you actin' like…"

Don held up a police ID, "Raph you just assaulted, and fractured a cop's back."

Raph nearly fell on his knees, "How was I supposed to know?" Bell stood there, a pale look on her face.

"Bell?" Leo asked.

**-Flashback-**

She watched as a girl slightly younger than she was being slapped around the hallway.

Her breaker suddenly slammed her into the wall…and she heard the sickening sound of bones breaking.

The girl ended up dieing a few days later.

**-End Flashback-**

She fell on her knees; she couldn't stand standing any longer.

She was afraid; Marco may not be able to walk again.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" she looked at Raph. He was the one that caused it, but he was trying to make things right.

She began to trust people for the first time since her friends betrayed her.

"In this state, I can't even move him," the purple masked turtle complied, "not without a support for his back."

"Why not your bo?" she turned her head to see an orange masked turtle walk out of the shadows.

"It's worth a try," Leo said. The purple masked turtle nodded.

"Take me with you," she whispered.

"What?" Raph looked at her.

"Please…I can't be here anymore," Bell looked at Leo, "Please."

Leo glanced at his brothers, and then back to her.

"What exactly happen to you?"

Bell became as white as a ghost.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
